TOPPS COMICS: The Lost World Jurassic Park
TOPPS COMICS IN THE MEDIA JURASSIC PARK IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT: Four years after the events of Jurassic Park, the wealthy Bowman family is on a boat cruise near Isla Sorna off of Central America's Pacific coast. Cathy (Camilla Belle), the daughter, wanders off and is attacked by a pack of Compsognathus. She is then saved by her family, who have heard her screams. The incident allows Peter Ludlow (Arliss Howard), the unscrupulous nephew of John Hammond (Richard Attenborough), to gain control of InGen. Hammond contacts Ian Malcolm (Jeff Goldblum), whose publication of the incident at Jurassic Park destroyed his academic reputation, at his home. He explains that Isla Sorna (also known as "Site B") is the island where the dinosaurs were engineered and nurtured before being moved to Isla Nublar, Jurassic Park's location. He also explains that after the park was shut down, a hurricane destroyed the containment facilities on Isla Sorna, and the dinosaurs have been living free in the wild ever since. Hammond requests Malcolm to join a team that will travel to Isla Sorna to document the dinosaurs in their natural habitat as a way of rallying public support to prevent Ludlow from exploiting the site. Ian initially declines but, after learning that his girlfriend—paleontologist Sarah Harding (Julianne Moore)—is part of the team and is already on the island, agrees to go. Ian meets the other two members of the team: equipment specialist and engineer Eddie Carr (Richard Schiff), and video documentarian Nick Van Owen (Vince Vaughn). Shortly after arriving on the island, they find Sarah after a brief encounter with a herd of Stegosaurus and discover that Ian's daughter Kelly (Vanessa Lee Chester) has stowed away on the trailer that the group is using as a mobile base. Ian tries to take Kelly home, but they're interrupted by the arrival of an InGen team of mercenaries, hunters and paleontologists led by Ludlow, whom they spot chasing and capturing several dinosaurs. Meanwhile, tracker and team leader Roland Tembo (Pete Postlethwaite) separates from the main group and goes after his big prize: a male Tyrannosaurus rex. He decides to capture it by luring it to the cries of its injured offspring. That night, Ian's team sneak into the InGen camp and learn the captured dinosaurs will be brought to San Diego as the main attraction of a newly proposed theme park. This prompts Nick and Sarah to free the caged dinosaurs, wreaking havoc upon the camp. During the commotion, Nick frees the infant T. rex and takes it to the trailer so Sarah can mend its broken leg. Ian, Kelly, and Eddie secure themselves in a "high hide", a lift Eddie built to keep them safe above the trees. Fearing that the infant's parents might be searching for it, Ian rushes to the trailer to warn them. As soon as he arrives, two adult T. rex emerge from the woods and threaten Ian, Sarah, and Nick. They decide to release the infant, but after a few minutes the adult T. rex return and attack the trailer, pushing it over the edge of a nearby cliff with Ian, Sarah and Nick trapped inside. Eddie tries to pull the trailer back over the edge with his SUV, but is devoured by the two T. rex, sending the trailer and Eddie's SUV plummeting down the cliff. Ian, Sarah and Nick survive and are found by Kelly and the InGen team. With both groups' communications equipment and vehicles destroyed in the attacks, they team up to reach the old InGen compound's radio station on foot. During the trip, Dieter Stark (Peter Stormare), Roland's second-in-command, is killed by a flock of Compsognathus after getting separated from the group during a rest. The next night, the two T. rex come across the group's camp, having followed the scent of the infant's blood on Sarah's jacket. One of the hunters notices them and screams, causing everyone to flee in panic. The female T. rex chases the group, while Roland stays behind and manages to tranquilize the male. The hunters disband into the thick trees and pass through a field of tall grass, where a troop of Velociraptors attack the hapless survivors. Ian, separated earlier from the group, reunites with Nick, Sarah and Kelly, and they continue on toward the compound. Nick finds the communications room and calls for rescue. After barely escaping a trio of Velociraptors, a helicopter finally arrives and whisks them off the island. From the air, they spot the unconscious male T. rex being prepared for transport. A freighter carries the T. rex back to the mainland, but crashes into the dock at breakneck speed. Ludlow and several guards investigate and find that the crew has somehow been butchered. A guard opens the cargo hold, accidentally releasing the T. rex, which escapes into the city and goes on a rampage. Realizing the T. rex is likely searching for its infant, Ian and Sarah learn from Ludlow that the infant was captured and is in a secure InGen building. They rush to retrieve the infant and use it to lure the adult back to the ship. Ludlow tries to intervene but is trapped and cornered in the cargo hold by the adult T. rex and killed by the young T. rex. Before the adult can escape from the cargo hold, Sarah tranquilizes it while Ian closes the hold. Ian, Sarah and Kelly watch on live television as the ship carrying the adult and infant T. rex is escorted back to Isla Sorna. John Hammond explains in an interview that the American and Costa Rican governments have agreed to declare the island a nature preserve. He ends the interview by saying "life will find a way", paraphrasing what Malcolm told him in the first film. The two adult T. rex and their baby are shown to have been returned safely. WHO'S WHO: TBA Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Movies Category:Topps Comics Category:Jurassic Park Category:The Lost World Jurassic Park Category:John Hammond